DIVIDED FOUNDATIONS CHAPTER 8
by tunipeace
Summary: The team has arrived at the cave of elements. but they soon discover... that they are not alone.


Dinky looked at her surroundings. It was a tall, wide entryway made out of stone brick. She could just see the entrance to their destination within the darkness at the end.

DARING DO: Well we are not going find this thing by looking around. Hey map quest. Do you have any info on this place?

STORYTELLER: By your tone of voice and question, I suppose you are referring to me?

DARING DO: Yep.

The storyteller sighs. It then lifts it's head and it's eyes start to glow. It then goes back to normal and walks sightly in front of Daring Do and the others.

STORYTELLER: This way. Just stay close and follow me.

DARING DO: Good. That is what I like to hear.

Daring do and the others follow. As the storyteller and the others were entering the cave, Daring Do rushes past the storyteller and stops everyone. She looks around and then looks forward.

DARING DO: Gristle-

GRISTLE: ...Oh... I see...

DINKY DOO: Wha-

Gristle puts her paw over Daring Doo's mouth.

STORYTELLER: What is the meaning of this?!

GRISTLE: Look I'm sure that you can pick up on other ponies or beings in here. I think someone else has been here before us and maybe still here.

The storyteller looks around. Suddenly it's body, eyes and mane goes a caution red.

STORYTELLER: I sense seven lifeforms, including the four of us.

DARING DO: Dammit! I knew that-

VOICE: No! NO! I heard he voice! if that is her then I have to go!

VOICE2: (LOW TONE): But they might be kidnappers or Discorded ponies! If you love her as much as I do then, we need to plan this out!

Dinky doo recognizes the voices and rushes past the group. She goes into a dark area of the cave, behind a boulder. The three others run after her. They are surprised to find her not in danger, but in an embrace by two ponies.

DARING DO: I'm guessing that you know these two, young filly?

DINKY DOO: (SOBBING): Ye... yessss... This is my teacher, cherilee and my daddy-

MALE PONY: Just call me Doctor Whooves.

DARING DO: Well, a doctor is always of use to me.

DOC WHOOVES: Well... a... I'm not really a medical doctor-

DARING DO: Well good enough. So I suppose that this ends our adventure together, filly doo. Here. You and your pa and...

CHERILEE: Miss cherilee, pony teacher-

DARING DO: Miss cherilee, can go back to my farm house. it's safe, trust me.

DINKY DOO: NO!

DOC WHOOVES: Dinky, please... your mother is already missing and... and i just cannot lose you also... lets go and-

DINKY DOO: And you and Miss Cherilee leave again! I came this far and turning back would just slow things down. I'm here already and I'm going to find my mommy! That is that!

DOC WHOOVES: Dinky! Listen-

DARING DO: She's right you know... She did come pretty far... Turning back would waste time. Shes a smart girl. The both of you... The three of you are raising her well...

Doctor whooves and cherilee look at each other, then at the brave dinky. They nod their heads and stand. Daring do grunts and then moves on deeper into the cave.

DARING DO: Gristle-

GRISTLE: Got it!

Gristle lights a torch and the new team of six follows deep into the cave. They past by etchings of ancient miners, and history of Pre-Equestria. There were old tools and pickax marks all over the wall. Then the tunnels that they were going threw started to become shiny and bright. Reflective and embedded with jewels. But these jewels where all the same color. A bizarre silvery almost stone color.

STORYTELLER: So this is it... the womb of the elements.

DOCTOR WHOOVES: Yes... I have read on it. It seems that when the spirit of chaos took over, he renamed himself "Discord", wiping his origins from the pony archives, infusing his body with blank elements to become more powerful, magically and break the possibilities of space and time. These stones exists closest to the planets core and hum with the energy of the entire world. Somehow he was smart enough to crack that code and become the twisted fiend that we know today.

STORYTELLER: And because these mineral jewels are blank they can be transformed into any element that a pony wishes. But it takes years and years of study and concentration.

DINKY DOO: So how did Princess Celestia and Luna get the Elements of harmony?

DISCORD: Simple, my little pony-

The group gasp and jump back. They see Discord at the other end of the tunnel.

DINKY: WHERE IS MY MOMMY!?

DISCORD: Annnnnd... you are?

DARING DO: Damn it! we're too late!

GRISTLE: One, two, three... Yep! The storyteller was right! Seven folks.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
